


Portrait of an Archer

by sunnyclow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), ignatz week 2019, mention of byleth - Freeform, other golden deer characters appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: Stories of the different ways that Ignatz reacts to the world. From being in a modern setting to back at the monastery Ignatz is gonna make his way through the world the best way he knows how. He'll find love and strength his friendships along the way.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Ignatz Victor, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm here with a fic for Ignatz week! My goal is to make a small fic for the week cause I love him he's so cute. If you'd want to talk more about Ignatz or Fire Emblem you can hit me up on twitter at sunnyblossom15! Enjoy!

Ignatz hummed softly as he tried to decide what to bring with him on his trip. He couldn’t believe when Claude announced that he bought a beach home for them to use for a summer vacation that he felt that all needed before they set out for the real world. Ignatz knew he had money, but to actually buy a home for them to use for a summer retreat nearly made Ignatz’s head spin. He knew Claude had plans for their little group to go away for the summer, but he had no idea it would be that. Since he met Claude at college it’s been one whirlwind thing after another. He couldn’t deny that it wasn’t fun though. 

Ignatz was folding up another tshirt to put in his suitcase when his phone went off with a familiar ringtone. He tried to calm down his heart when he opened the message from Raphael. 

** _Hey Ignatz! I was wondering if there’s anything else we need for the trip? I got all my shorts, shirts, and swimsuits is there anything else?_ **

Ignatz had to stop his mind from wandering to Rapahel in a swimsuit even though he was going to see it in a few days. 

_ Hi Raphael! It looks like you have everything just make sure you have sunscreen too. _

** _Sunscreen! Of course! You think of everything! Thanks!_ **

Ignatz sent a smiley face before he placed his phone down and laid back on his bed. In a few days he would be going a get away with his friends, his former professor, and his crush. He hoped he would be able to survive everything without getting too nervous. Ignatz moved his suitcase before he laid back down again. He already had dinner, told his family where he would be going, and checked his schedule for tomorrow he could rest his eyes for a little bit. He took his glasses off and let his daydreams go to a romantic walk on the beach with Raphael before he closed his eyes.

*~*~*

Ignatz little nap turned into him sleeping through the night and well into the morning. When he checked the time he scrambled to grab his glasses and get ready before the car would come to get him. He stuffed his suitcase with the last things he needed then grabbed his phone and wallet on his way out of the room. He made it downstairs just in time to meet the car as it pulled up. Ignatz was sure he got everything and anything else he didn’t have he could just get at their summer home. Hilda told them about the shops that were there that had everything they would need. Besides, it was hard for him to think about anything else when he was going to see Rapahel and his friends soon. 

*~*~*

Since his ride to the airport Ignatz has been speechless. He didn’t know that they were traveling first class. Sure, his family’s store did well that Ignatz and his brother didn’t have to worry, but they never had money like this. Then there was seeing his former professor on the flight with them, though it was good to see her again. He couldn’t forget seeing Rapahel or receiving one of his famous bear hugs. It took him everything not to get too flustered when Rapahel put him down again. Still, it was nice to see his friends again. 

After he got on the plane everything blurred pleasantly together. He learned that some of his friends would be joining them since the beach house had enough room for everyone to be there together without bumping into each other. He didn’t imagine his summer would be so eventful, though he looked forward to see what else would happen next. It felt like the plane landed before he knew it then they were on the way to the beach house. It looked like another home more than a vacation one. Once he settled in his room, he walked over to look out the window.

“It’s even better than the pictures.” Ignatz couldn’t wait to sketch it. He walked over to his suitcase to pull out his sketchbook when he didn’t see it. He emptied out his suitcase when it didn’t come up. How could he forget his sketchbook? He wanted to finish something and start on something new. Igantz sighed as he dropped down on his bed and placed an arm over his eyes. It looked like he was gonna be visiting the store soon. While he tried to remember how he managed to forget it, he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in!” Igantz called not bothering to look up to see who was there.

“Hey Ignatz! Just wondering how you’re...hey are you okay?” Rapahel asked as he walked in the room.

Ignatz nodded. “I’m fine, it’s just I can’t believe I forgot my sketchbook.” He sat up with a sheepish smile. “It feels like some things don’t change no matter how old I get.”

“It’s okay, stuff happens. Did you want to get one now?”

“No, I’ll get one tomorrow.” Ignatz got up and walked over to get his shoes. He took a quick picture of the ocean for later then turned to Raphael with a smile. “Let’s go meet up with everyone.” He felt a little silly for the way he acted, still he really looked forward to spending some time filling out his book. Well, it was a good thing he could always take a picture to use for later. He looked forward to walking on the beach and enjoying the fresh air.

*~*~*

The next day Ignatz walked downstairs for breakfast when he noticed that Raphael wasn’t there. Raphael was usually getting his second plate by now. 

“Good morning, where’s Raphael?”

“Good morning. He went to town with Hilda and Marianne. She told me they would be coming back soon. How are you enjoying everything? Having fun?” Claude asked.

Ignatz nodded. “This trip has been wonderful and it’s only been one day. Thank you again for inviting me.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t leave you out. I figured we needed the break before we start job hunting and whatnot. Have you started?”

“I’ve been looking, but I’ve mostly been helping out at the store part time when I’m not working on the comic. Um, I don’t know if you know about the comic I’m doing with Bernadetta, but I’ve been working on it with her every week now.”

“I saw! I can’t wait to see what happens next.”

“Really? You’ve been keeping up with it?”

“I have, I’m definitely one of your top supporters. You’re really good, I look forward to seeing more of your work.”

Ignatz gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you! I’m still getting used to doing something every week, but it’s been fun to focus on my art. I actually want to do that as a career since my brother is running the store. It might sound silly I know I just…”

Claude shook his head. “I don’t think it sounds silly. It’s something you want to do right? Then I say go for it, if you need some help with getting work on the side, we can talk.”

“Really!? I...thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Anytime, what are friends for?”

Ignatz couldn’t believe it would he be able to pursue a dream he’s had since he was in high school? Would it be possible? His dream sounded so close now he couldn’t believe it. He was so lost in his thoughts as he walked around to grab breakfast that Raphael announcing that they were back bought him back. 

“Hi guys, did you get everything you needed?” Ignatz asked on his way over to the table.

“We did, but we might go back later to get some food for the seafood roast today. With Ashe, Dedue, and Mercedes cooking I know it’s going to be great!” Hilda exclaimed.

Marianne nodded. “I’m looking forward to it too. How are you Ignatz?”

“Doing pretty good.” Igantz took a seat when Raphael placed a bag next to him. 

“There you go! I wasn’t sure what kind of things you used, but Hilda said to grab everything so that’s what I did!”

“Hmm? Wha...did you get me another sketchbook?” Ignatz looked in the bag that had a big sketchbook along with various art supplies.

Raphael nodded. “You said you forgot your sketchbook at home so I got you a new one. Don’t worry about paying me back it’s alright. Now where’s breakfast I’m starving!” 

Ignatz slowly went through the bag as his face started to match the red paint inside. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as his heart raced from such a kind gesture. “Thank you Raphael I’m going to put this in my room then come right back down.” 

Raphael smiled. “Alright, come back soon so you won’t miss breakfast.”

“I will.” Ignatz quickly grabbed the bag and made a beeline for his room. He saw the knowing look that Claude and Hilda shared he wasn’t ready to be teased just yet. Ignatz walked inside his room and placed the bag on the table. He didn’t have a lot of time to react to everything that’s happened so far. He let out a quick happy sound before he walked back downstairs.

It looked like his vacation was off to a good start. 


	2. Strength/Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz thinks about the strength of his friends and the special person in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here we are for Ignatz's week day 2! I'm on a roll let's keep it going! This time I put in some more Ignatz/Raphael cause they're so cute and their supports was so great to watch. They're really amazing. If you'd like to talk more about fire emblem with me hit me up at sunnyblossom15 on twitter! Enjoy! Thanks for the support everyone!

Ignatz knew that everyone in the Golden Deer had their own strength that he admired. There was Claude who continued to face the world with a smile no matter what life threw at him. Hilda who never stopped pursuing her passion for fashion even when the war was in full swing. Marianne who found her worth and started opening up to them. Lorenz who started to see the world beyond his noble lens. Leonie who always helped out whenever someone needed it. Lysithea who always worked hard to make use of the time she had left. Then there was Raphael who was one of the physically strongest people he knew. He’s seen him lift up barrels, desks, and weights without any difficulty. Not to mention the way he didn’t dwell on anything for too long unlike Ignatz who could spend days worrying about something. He may have gotten better when he became older there were still days he could become lost in his thoughts, yet it was rare for Raphael to do that. 

There were days Ignatz wished he was as strong as Raphael so he wouldn’t have to worry about being able to protect the important people in his life. It’s not that he hadn’t gotten stronger, it was easier to wield his bow now, still it didn’t stop him from wishing to be a little stronger from time to time. However, everyone has told him that he had strength in other areas like his knowledge of books or the way he has an eye when it comes to picking out paintings. Ignatz didn’t think it was anything, but he was happy that he could help. 

“You’re thinking too loud again.” Raphael said softly as he placed an arm around Ignatz’s waist.

Ignatz smiled as he leaned against his chest. “Sorry, ever since I started doing everyone’s portraits I haven’t been able to shut my mind off. I still don’t know how to start yours.” He hummed while he trailed his fingers along his arm. 

“I know you’ll figure it out. You always do such a good job.”

“Really? You think so?”

“Of course, if there’s anyone who can paint me it’s you. What’s got you so worried?”

“I want to be sure I show off how strong you are. I haven’t been able to figure out how to do that yet.”

“Did you want me to pose without my shirt?”

“Well, that might be distracting.”

Raphael chuckled. “Okay, I’ll keep the shirt on then, is there something I can do to help?”

“You wouldn’t have to do anything extra. I just wish I could figure out how to show how strong you are. I’d want anyone who looks at your portrait to know that.”

“You always put so many details in your work that everyone will be able to see it. Don’t worry too much about it, your work always turns out great in the end.”

“Thanks. How are you able not to worry so much about things? I’ve gotten better throughout the years, but I still worry.”

“Cause worrying doesn’t solve anything. It’s easier to solve things when it comes instead of dwelling on it. I know that you’re a great artist so there’s no need to worry about how it’ll turn out. That’s why no one is worried about their portrait cause they know it’ll look good.” Raphael gently took Ignatz’s chin in his hand and tipped his head up to look at him. He gave him a warm smile before he closed the gap with a kiss. “You’ll be able to do it, I know you will.”

It was hard to feel nervous when Raphael smiled at him in a way that made his heart leap. Ignatz smiled back and leaned up to kiss him. He slowly broke the kiss and rested his hand on his cheek. “Thank you. I’ll get to work on it in the morning.”

“Sounds good.” Raphael settled back in bed and pulled Ignatz close. “Good night, love you.”

Ignatz snuggled against his chest with a content hum. “Good night, love you too.”

Maybe there was some use in his skills after all.

Something that brought joy to everyone around him. 


	3. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz thinks about his life while he looks at the leaves change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we are at day three of Ignatz week! I'm pretty happy that I'm keeping up with it cause I love a boy. I was trying to figure out what to do and I picked autumn cause it's one of my favorite seasons. I also really like Bernadetta being his art buddy they would be so cute. Well, here's the third day thanks for the support everyone! If you want to talk more about fire emblem with me you can visit me on twitter at sunnyblossom15! Enjoy!

Autumn happened to be one of Ignatz’s favorite time of year. It wasn’t too hot, it wasn’t too cold, and the leaves changing provided beautiful subjects for his paintings. It was nice to set up his easel in their backyard or carrying his sketchbook with him so he could enjoy the autumn day while he got a few sketches in. Today happened to be one of those days that he managed to finish his errands early enough that he could visit his favorite park before he went home. The park by Garrech Mach University always had the prettiest trees. He could spend hours admiring the colors of the leaves. 

Ignatz found one of his favorite tree to sit under as he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures that he would look at later when he started painting. After taking a couple more shots he got to work sketching out different trees and leaves that looked so beautiful around him. It gave him some time to think about how things were different when each autumn rolled around. He remembered his first year of being at Garrech Mach when most of his day included going to lecture then going straight back to his dorms to catch up on his work. He was too shy to do anything or talk to anyone except Raphael even though he had a big crush on him. One trip to the cafeteria one day led him to meeting Claude who introduced him to the other members of his floor. He didn’t know that they would all become so close that they continued to stay in contact with each other over the summer.

When autumn rolled around again in his second year he was a little more confident. He wasn’t as shy, though he still hadn’t told Raphael about his feelings yet, he started to make more friends. He didn’t hide his art as much, he started to do more than just return to his room after class, and he met Byleth his professor that would become a very important person for him. It was the first time he started to paint the leaves in the park. He started to come to the park whenever he had a break so he could take a lot of pictures before it became too dark. It was during his second year that he met Bernadetta, a fellow artist, who nearly bolted when she noticed they were sitting at opposite ends of the same tree. After reassuring her that he meant no harm, they slowly started drawing together. By the time autumn ended Ignatz started to hang out with Bernadetta where they would spend time watching tv and drawing in her room. 

The autumn of his third year brought about new changes when he started to show more people his art instead of hiding it away. With help from Byleth he started to think about being able to seriously pursue art as a career instead of a hobby. He knew his father wanted him to have a steady job in a well known financial firm since his brother would take over the shop. Byleth showed him that it was possible for him to continue his art while he was going to school. It was something he started to do, even though it made him nervous, he really liked being able to work out in the open instead of hiding it away like a shameful secret. His grades were during well, he joined the art club at school, and got to know more people from the Blue Lions dorm. Things were going much better than he ever imagined then one day his wildest dream came true” Raphael confessed to him.

It felt like something out of the romantic comedies he watched with everyone during their movie nights. They were hanging out in the park, the leaves falling around them while Ignatz took pictures. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about. Ignatz mentioned that his brother started seeing someone nice which caused his parents to ask when he was going to start dating. Ignatz made a joke about his parents always asking that question when Raphael got unusually quiet. He’ll never forget when Raphael asked if there was anyone he had his eye on. Ignatz nearly denied it, but when he saw the uncertainty in Raphael’s eyes he blurted out how he felt. Next thing he knew they were kissing with leaves falling around them. He would never forget it. When autumn ended he could call Raphael his boyfriend. 

During his fourth year when autumn rolled around he was getting close to graduating. He started a comic with Bernadetta that got more attention than he imagined. He didn’t think Sylvain would want to help them, but he was really into the story. Something that Ignatz appreciated during the times he wasn’t able to help out cause of final exams. He managed to tell his family that he wanted to be an artist while working part time at Claude’s new business. It went better than he expected. From there Ignatz was able to focus on his year. Sure, there were some bumps along the way such as Lysithea’s health scare, helping Marianne, getting burnt out from school, and the month long art block he wasn’t sure how he managed to get through the rest of the year. Well, it would have been harder if it wasn’t for his amazing friends and supportive boyfriend. He was glad when he was able to walk across the stage with his head held up high.

Now it was a year and a half since he graduated school he found time to work more on his art, kept up with his friends, and moved in with Raphael. He really liked being able to see his big smile when he woke up and before he fell asleep. Everything in his life was changing like the leaves around him, but he wasn’t afraid. He was gonna face all the new challenges head on. He grinned when he finished his sketch then packed up to leave. 

Ignatz didn’t know what this autumn would bring, but he looked forward to it.


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz knows that Raphael will return. Even if he has to wait every night he knows he'll return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not posting yesterday I ended up falling asleep writing the ending of this fic haha. But here were are with Day 4! I'm really loving writing my good boy and the rest of the golden deers they're all so cute. If you want to yell more about Fire Emblem you can hit me up at sunnyblossom15 on twitter! Thanks for the support. Enjoy!

Ignatz gripped his pants as he tried not to fidget a lot while he waited for Raphael to walk through the dining hall along with the other survivors of that battle. It was one of the biggest battles they ever faced. Between Hubert, the Death Knight, and the Empire army Ignatz wasn’t sure how so many members of their army made it back to the monastery. He didn’t realize how many injuries he had until Manuela looked over him when he made it back with Lorenz. 

The last thing he remembered his fingers were bleeding from the amount of arrows he shot with Ashe to protect Raphael and Hilda who were on the front lines fighting. Lorenz took out one of the soldiers that tried to take him out from behind though they managed to get his side. Still, it didn’t stop Ignatz from shooting another arrow, until the world shifted under him then it went black. The first time he came back Lorenz carried him over to Marianne who quickly healed him then he closed his eyes again. The second time he came back Manuela was over him telling him that they won the battle, but he was one of the lucky ones to come back with only a few injuries that wasn’t life threatening. 

Once Manuela finished with him Ignatz walked into the dining hall where many soldiers were coming back after being checked out by Manuela, Marianne, Mercedes, and Linhardt. It was nice to have so many healers from different sides coming to help fight with them, it still didn’t ease his heart when he saw Lorenz, Hilda, Cyril, Claude, and Byleth, but not Raphael. Ignatz wanted to walk around and look for him, even if his side was killing him, but he knew the dining hall would be the best place to see him. It was Raphael’s favorite place after all. 

When the first night passed with no sign of Raphael, Ignatz did his best not to think the worst. It was a long way back and it would take him awhile to return. Ignatz would go back to his room to sleep then go back to the dining hall to wait. When Ashe wasn’t helping out in the kitchen with the chefs he made sure Ignatz got some food then would sit with him for awhile, until it was his turn to help out again. From there it started a cycle of Byleth and friends sitting with Ignatz, making sure his side was alright, and reassuring him that Raphael would be coming back. Ignatz continued to hope even when the third night passed, he wouldn’t give up. 

After the third night he couldn’t sleep. He walked over to the church and prayed to the Goddess that Raphael would come back. He ended up falling asleep in one of the pews after he prayed to the Goddess for most of the night. It wasn’t good for his side or his back, but he couldn’t walk back to his room. Ignatz walked into the dining hall when he heard a familiar call for more food. He thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, until he saw Raphael at the table surrounded by the other Golden Deer members and Byleth. Ignatz’s vision blurred as he ran over to the table.

“Raphael! Raphael!”

“Ignatz!” Raphael got up as he ran over and met Ignatz half way. He picked him up and swung him around as his laughter echoed around the hall. Ignatz laughed with tears going down his cheeks. All the dread that gripped his heart disappeared the minute Raphael’s strong hands gripped his waist. He wasn’t even really embarrassed about his friends watching them. Well, he was a little embarrassed.

Ignatz wiped his eyes when Raphael placed him back down on his feet. “Where were you? I didn’t see you...no one did! I thought...I...”

Raphael gently placed a hand on his cheek and wiped his tears away. “When I left the battlefield I helped out Leonie and Lysithea who were too hurt to walk back. It took us a little longer since we stopped to make sure they were alright, but we made it back! I wasn’t going to leave anyone behind.”

It was just like Raphael to make sure that everyone got home safely. It eased Ignatz’s heart that he wasn’t trapped somewhere for days even if he could defend himself, it would have still been overwhelming. It’s a good thing he doesn’t have to think about that anymore. Ignatz wrapped his arms around Raphael’s neck as his tears returned. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Raphael hugged him close. “It’s good to be back.”

Ignatz nearly forgot that they were in the middle of the dining hall, until Claude cleared his throat.

“I don’t mean to interrupt your happy reunion, but now that everyone is back safe and sound we can go get some sleep. I think it will do everyone some good. Can’t plan a war when you’re tired, so rest up everyone and we’ll meet up later on.”

“Sounds good to me.” Byleth said as she stifled a yawn. 

Claude grinned. “It’s a plan then. Good night everyone.”

Ignatz wanted to hide his face from the knowing smiles on his friends’ faces. Raphael wasn’t as shy as he waved to everyone before walking out the dining hall with him. Ignatz leaned against him due to the slight aching pain from his side. Raphael frowned when he noticed the way Ignatz started to walk. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s only my side, there’s no need to...Raphael!” Ignatz yelled when he found himself suddenly in Raphael’s arms.

“You should have told me! Don’t worry it won’t take us no time at all to get back to your room.” Raphael said as if picking up Ignatz was an everyday thing. Ignatz placed his red face against his chest as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He couldn’t deny that it felt good not to try to walk around with the pain in his side. Then there was the calming beating of Raphael’s heart that let him know that he was here, he was alive, he was safe. 

It didn’t take long for Raphael to reach his room. Ignatz didn’t want the moment to end. He opened his eyes when he felt his bed against his back, though seeing Raphael above him made a lot of thoughts pass through his mind. Some that he didn’t know he would ever be able to voice without getting too flustered about it. 

“There you go. Well, I should go get some sleep too. See you in the dining hall tonight.” Raphael waved and turned towards his door when Ignatz finally found his voice.

“Wait! Um, can you stay here with me?” Ignatz swallowed as he gripped the end of his shirt. “I...I missed you so much. I thought I lost you I know we were going to take it slow cause of the war, but I really want you to...umpf!” Ignatz squeaked when Raphael kissed him. He didn’t know when he moved, Raphael can be much faster than he thought, but he wasn’t complaining. He wrapped his arms around Raphael’s neck as his fingers slid through his hair. Raphael placed his arms around Ignatz’ waist and pulled him close. After they confessed Ignatz thought it would be a good idea for them to try to pursue their relationship after the war, but he got too close to losing his own life along with Raphael. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea for them to take hold of this happiness. 

They slowly broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other. They were quiet, enjoying each other’s warmth when the adrenaline from earlier started to wear off. They took off their boots and placed them over the bed before they moved up to rest on the pillows. Raphael took off his glasses and kissed his cheek. “Good night,” 

Ignatz snuggled against his chest with a smile. “Night,”

He would be able to fall asleep today.


	5. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz experiences his first winter in Faerghus after the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know that Ignatz week is over but I want to finish the last two prompts cause I love my boy so much! This chapter features Igantz when he's recruited in the Blue Lions route. There are some other pairings in here that I also enjoy and couldn't resist putting in there. Enjoy!

Ignatz always heard rumors that winter in Faerghus were cold. He didn’t think about how cold it would be until he started living there after the war. When the war ended he traveled to the kingdom with Ashe. They became close being part of the experience archers in the group during the war and fell in love along the way. When the war ended Ashe was going back to the kingdom to help settle things with everyone now that Dimitri was king and Byleth was his queen along with being the archbishop. 

He didn’t know how long it would take so he didn’t want Ignatz to wait too long for him, but Ignatz wanted to be with him. He was curious about Faerghus and it would be somewhere new so he wasn’t too worried. Then there would be the people he grew close to in the Blue Lions. They were returning home too, so he would be able to ask them any questions if he was lost. He was excited to go somewhere new to try to forget about the war. He would always write to Raphael and his fellow friends in Golden Deer, but he was ready for a change. Change meant getting used to the cold, though there was someone else who could relate.

“It’s so cold! I’m glad they give us a lot of blankets.” Bernadetta said as she pulled the blanket tight across her shoulders. 

Ignatz nodded. “Yeah I’m glad they gave us some warmer clothes too.” 

Bernadetta was one of the Black Eagles Ignatz knew that joined him in Faerghus. During the war she fell in love with Felix and came back to live with him after abandoning her noble house. From what Bernadetta told him about her house, it sounded like it was for the best. When Ashe and Felix had missions Ignatz and Bernadetta would hang out together while they waited for them to return. Bernadetta’s room had a wonderful view of a garden that looked so beautiful covered in snow that Ignatz had to paint it. Ignatz painted the garden while Bernadetta worked on her current story. He didn’t realize she was staring, until he looked over at her. 

“Oh sorry! I hope I didn’t throw off your concentration!” Bernadetta exclaimed as she placed her pen back in the bottle of ink.

Ignatz gave her a reassuring smile. “Oh no, you’re fine, I was just a little lost in my work that’s all. How’s your story going?” 

“Oh it’s good! I finally got through this one part that was stumping me. I’m trying to finish so it can be ready for Sylvain when he gets back. I never thought he would like my stories so much, but Felix said he always looks forward to when I finish a part.” 

“I know what you mean. I would have never imagined getting requests for paintings from Lorenz or that some of the paintings would be auctioned off to his noble friends. While it’s nice to be able to make a living off my paintings I never thought I would be able to do this. I send the extra money to my parents then keep the rest for whatever else I want to do. How about you?”

“When I take care of everything I buy more paper, ink, and other stuff. Um, I really don’t run out of paper. Whenever I get low my drawer normally gets refilled the next morning. I have a suspicion Felix does it when I leave, but he won’t tell me!”

Ignatz chuckled. “I have a feeling Ashe is the reason why I never run out of paint. It’s pretty nice that I don’t have to replace paint as much as I used to.”

Bernadetta smiled fondly at her stack of papers. “It is nice, that’s one last thing I have to worry about.”

Ignatz nodded. “It is nice. Oh, aren’t they going to be home soon?”

“Yes! I’m glad that it’s not a blizzard or they wouldn’t be able to get home until another week at least. I want Felix to be home before I go to this meeting this week.” Bernadetta wrinkled her nose as she got up from her chair and walked over to her bed. She took a seat on it and pulled the blanket close again. “Do you have anything planned next week?”

“I’m gonna start working on the portrait of Dimitri and Byleth then send a sketch to one of the paintings back to Lorenz to see if there’s anything different that he wants.”

“We’re both gonna be busy, good thing we can relax today.”

“It’s nice that we can relax now.”

“It is.”

Ignatz hummed softly while he added a few finishing touches on his painting while Bernadetta bundled up in her blanket and enjoyed the warmth. A comfortable silence fell between them as they enjoyed having the time to finally take a break without having to worry about battles or if they would make it back to see tomorrow. The most he had to worry about was his art requests that was enough for him. Ignatz moved to add something else to his painting when there was a knock on the door.

Bernadetta popped her head out of the blanket. “Yes?”

“Lord Fraldarius and his party has returned.” The guard said. 

Bernadetta smiled. “Felix is back!” She got out of her blankets, slipped on her shoes, and was out the door before Ignatz had a chance to put his paintbrush down. It’s the fastest he ever saw her move, but it was for a good reason. He wiped his hands and followed Bernadetta out of her room over into the main hall where Felix had an armful of Bernadetta. Ignatz smiled at their reunion on his way over to Ashe. Ashe brushed some snow out of his hair when he looked up to see Ignatz. He smiled and opened his arms for Ignatz. Ignatz didn’t waste any time getting into Ashe’s arms as he wrapped his own around his neck.

“Welcome back!” Ignatz said happily.

Ashe returned his happy smile. “It’s so good to be back! Thank you!” He leaned back as he pressed their foreheads together. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.” Ignatz whispered. Ashe rubbed their noses together before he closed the small gap with a kiss. Ignatz slid his fingers in Ashe’s hair as he returned the kiss. While they were only gone for two weeks to settle a small dispute, it was still too long that they were apart. Ashe broke the kiss first with a pleased hum. “I’m so glad to be home. Oh I got you some paints from the town we were in I saw them and knew you would like them.” 

“Thank you, I can’t wait to use them.” Ignatz was always touched by how thoughtful Ashe could be. He kept his arm around Ashe’s waist on their way to their room. They would return to their home in the Gaspard region after Ashe got some rest. Bernadetta and Felix always insisted, even if Felix never openly said it the fact that Ashe had a room said enough. 

“So how was the mission?” Ignatz asked.

Ashe stifled a yawn as he pulled off his coat. “Not bad, we managed to settle everything with only a little bit of arguing. We still need to go back to work a couple of things out, but that can be settled after we hear back from Claude. How are you?”

“I’m good. I’ve been working on that painting of the garden that’s outside of Bernadetta’s window. I can’t wait for you to see it.”

“It’s beautiful I know it.” Ashe yawned again when he finished pulling off his boots. “I need to sort out something else, I just can’t think of it right now.”

“You’ve been riding all day, you should take a break.”

“We did make sure that we made it back here before the snow. I guess a nap wouldn’t be bad. I’m starting to sound like Linhardt.” Ashe chuckled softly as he finished taking off his traveling gear. He walked over to the closet and changed into his warm casual clothes. Ignatz gave a sheepish smile when Ashe caught him staring. 

Ashe returned the smile on his way to the bed. “Are you going to make another portrait of me?”

“Maybe, after I finish everything else first.” Ignatz said. 

“I can’t wait.” Ashe said as he snuggled close to Ignatz. Ignatz took off his glasses and placed them on the night table next to the bed before he cuddle Ashe back. Ashe leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Ignatz hummed happily while he rubbed his side. It wasn’t long before they fell asleep to the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace as the snow started to fall outside. 

Maybe winter in Faerghus wasn’t such a bad thing.


	6. Family/Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on vacation Ignatz gets asked about beauty from two curious family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know Ignatz week is over, but I really wanted to finish out the rest of the prompts. For this one I decided to use Family and Beauty since I like to think that they all get together and hang out in the future. It can be considered Modern AU too where they all come together with their families and learn new things. 
> 
> Enjoy! Thank you for the support!
> 
> Here's my twitter [ https://twitter.com/sunnyblossom15](https://twitter.com/sunnyblossom15)

Ignatz hummed softly while he continued his painting of the beautiful ocean that he was able to see from his window every day since he started his vacation. Lorenz had invited his friends and their families to spend summer with them in one of his family’s summer homes. It came at a good time while Igantz and Raphael enjoyed their time at the inn, they were in need of a break. They didn’t worry about the inn with Raphael’s sister and her husband watching over it, it was in good hands. After they checked everything Raphael, Ignatz, and their daughter Emily was off to the Gloucester summer home. Ignatz wondered how they would all fit though it turned out there was more than enough room for all of them. 

It was a beautiful, large house that had everything they needed. There was a stable, pool, a huge backyard, kitchen, living room, many bedrooms with connected bathrooms, and the list went on and on. No one bumped into each other and the house was very lively with their friends and families in the home. Ignatz spent many enjoyable evenings joining Bernadetta in art lessons for the children. Then watching Marianne and Claude giving riding lessons or Linhardt and Lysithea give magic lessons. Everyday was something new and Ignatz looked forward to it. In the morning with everyone taking time off to do something Ignatz used that time to paint one of the beautiful landscapes around the house. 

“Daddy!”

“Uncle Ignatz!”

Ignatz finished painting a part of his picture before he looked up to see his daughter and Lorenz’s son, Adam, running towards him. He placed the paintbrush down when the two children stopped in front of him. “Yes? What can I help you with?”

“Daddy! Adam said that some things aren’t really pretty is that true?”

Adam, who looked like a splitting image of Lorenz though had Hilda’s eyes, nodded. “Some things are pretty and some things aren’t! It’s like when you see some plants that look good but then there are some things that don’t, right Uncle Ignatz?”

Ignatz hummed as he tapped his finger against his chin. “While it’s true that what’s pretty to one person might not be pretty to another it doesn’t mean that beauty isn’t there. It’s like how I believe that every piece of jewelry your mom makes is beautiful, but there are some people that don’t feel the same way. It doesn’t take away from the beauty of the piece because there will be another person like me who will enjoy it. Or take my paintings there are some people who probably don’t like my work, but there are people like Raphael and Lorenz who do. So I feel that there’s beauty in everything, but everyone has their favorites.”

“Oh like how I like red and Adam likes green!” Emily happily exclaimed.

Adam nodded. “Oh! It’s like how father uses red roses instead of the white ones! Thanks Uncle Ignatz!”

“Thanks daddy!”

Ignatz smiled. “Anytime, so where are you two going?”

“We’re going to paint with Aunt Bernie!” Emily said.

“You know that sounds like a great idea. I’ll join you guys in a minute okay?” Ignatz said.

“Okay!” Emily and Adam said. They ran towards the living room while Ignatz fondly watch them before he placed his paintbrush in his jar of water. 

“It’s hard to believe that someone doesn’t like your work.”

Ignatz grinned as he placed his paints away. “Sometimes it happens Raphael. It used to bother me, but it doesn’t bother me as much anymore. Not many people can say that they get commissioned by Lorenz or Claude.”

Raphael nodded. “That’s true. I’m glad that people all over can see your work now! Need some help carrying your easel?”

“If you don’t mind can you carry it to the living room? I’m going to paint with Bernie and the kids.”

“No problem,” Raphael walked over and picked up the easel while Ignatz walked alongside him with his paints. “So, did you have fun on your walk with Ashe, Marianne, Caspar, and the kids.”

“It was great. We found so many interesting things on our walk too.”

Raphael and Ignatz talked about their day on the way towards the living room. He was glad he had a chance to hang out with his friends and their families. Ignatz didn’t have a big family growing up, but now he had a big one and he couldn’t be happier. 

He looked forward to what the rest of their vacation would bring.


	7. Peace, Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war over Ignatz gets ready for the next chapter with the special people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm really excited that I managed to finish this fic! I really love Ignatz so I'll probably write more about his and Raphael in the future. Thank you everyone for supporting this fic! I'm happy to participate in this week. Ignatz is such a great character I love him! Thanks for the kudos everyone! Enjoy!
> 
> Hit me up on sunny_clow on twitter for more fire emblem things!

Ignatz woke up like any other morning and started to get ready for his morning drills when he remembered that the war ended. Today marked the first week since the end of the war. He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t have to get up early for training or worry about sharpening his weapons or going to the battlefield, but now he wasn’t sure what to do. Ignatz stayed in bed, until the sun peaked in through the curtains. He put on his glasses, found something casual, and walked out of his room. 

There was a certain calm over the monastery now that the war was over. Many of the soldiers had their helmets and armor off, people were out in the courtyard, and kids were playing in the garden. Ignatz didn’t have a place that he needed to be or anything he needed to do. He felt lost on his way towards the courtyard. While he was glad that peace had returned to the Fodlan, after being at war for five years it would take some time to adjust to a new routine. Ignatz walked through the courtyard when he heard his name. He looked around to Hilda waving at him and patting the spot next to her on the bench. Ignatz returned the wave and walked over to join her. 

“Hello Hilda, how are you?”

“Hi Ignatz! Hmm, I don’t know. I’m happy that I don’t have to do training drills anymore, still it’s weird that everything is over, right? I’m not complaining though. It’s nice to sleep in a bed, not some sleeping bag in the woods. How about you?”

“Yeah I know how you feel. I’m glad that everything is over and we can get back to our lives, but things are different since we don’t have train anymore. I am glad I can sleep in a bed now too.”

“It feels really good. Oh, I’m glad I ran into you. I wanted to ask if you would like to come with me back to our old classroom. Claude asked for everyone to meet up there since he has something he wants to tell us.”

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

“Great! Let’s go!” 

They got off the bench and made their way to their old classroom. They fell into a comfortable silence along the way. During the war, Ignatz made sure to protect Hilda’s back as much as he could. In turn Hilda always made sure to take down anyone that tried to get Ignatz. They camped together, helped carry each other to the infirmary, patched each other up, and the list goes on and on. They’ve seen many sides of each other that taking a walk to their old classroom helped him feel a little more normal. 

“So, what are you going to do now that the war is over?” Ignatz asked.

Hilda hummed as she tapped her finger against her chin. “I don’t know. Well, I know that I’m gonna be going home to see my brother since he’s been so worried about me, other than that I don’t have any solid plans yet. I know that I want to look more into doing some accessories and other things like that. I might take up Caspar’s offer to go around different areas in Fodlan, who knows? Now that everything is over there are so many things to choose from. What are your plans?”

“I’m going to try to convince my parents that I want to be a painter. I’m sure they’ll be worried since they want me to be a knight, but I think being a painter is truly my calling.”

“I’m glad you’re going to pursue it. Your art is amazing! Didn’t Lorenz pay you for a couple of your paintings?”

“Yes, I still can’t believe he gave me so much for the two landscapes and a portrait I did for him.”

“Of course, your art is wonderful. Good luck, I’m sure your parents will understand.”

“Thanks,” Ignatz smiled as they walked inside their old classroom. The classroom hadn’t changed much since they left it. He couldn’t believe that it was still standing after everything that happened. He looked around at his friends who shared the same weariness in their eyes. Claude and Byleth stood in the front of the room together. Their eyes held the same weariness they looked much more relaxed since the last time Ignatz saw them. It was the first time Claude had a smile that reached his eyes.

Claude smiled and clapped his hands together. “Welcome Ignatz! Hilda! Fashionably late I see.”

Hilda giggled. “Of course, but I’m here. What’s the news Claude? You still can’t be scheming. Can’t you take a day off?”

Claude chuckled. “Scheming doesn’t take any breaks. Anyway since we’re all here it’s time I get started. To start things off, I’m glad everyone made it back safe and sound. It was a hard battle, one where I didn’t know the outcome, but we came out on the other side. That's something we can be proud of. Next, I know that many of us are going to return home to start the next phase of our lives whatever that may be, so I wanted to take the time out to say if there’s anything anyone in this room needs please don’t hesitate to let me know. I will do my best to get back to you as fast as I can. There’s still a lot of work we have to do, I know we’ll be able to do it. We may be far, our bond will never break. Good luck everyone.”

“I can’t believe it. A speech from you that’s actually coherent.” Lorenz said.

“Is that a compliment from Lorenz? This is truly a new world we live in.” Claude said.

Lorenz huffed as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “I was merely pointing out a positive among the many negatives I chose not to bring up.”

Claude snickered. “Of course, well if there’s anything else anyone wants to say now is the time.”

“I’m glad everyone is alive. It’s time to take a much needed break.” Hilda said.

“Yeah, we can have a nice meal to go with it too!” Raphael exclaimed. “It’s not everyday we save the world we should celebrate!”

“Indeed, I do believe a celebratory dinner is in order. I wish the best for everyone here. I will also extend my invitation to write if you need anything. I will do everything in my power to fulfil it.” Lorenz said.

“I will miss everyone. Please take care I’ll do my best to keep in touch as well.” Marianne said.

“I’m glad I was able to spend time with everyone. I’ll always cherish this time together.” Lysithea said.

“We did some good work guys. I know that we’ll be able to tackle whatever comes our way.” Leonie said.

“I’m going to miss everyone. I hope that we can meet up together again one day.” Ignatz said.

“Yeah! Let’s see if we can meet up here again. This time it will be under much happier circumstances.” Hilda said.

Everyone agreed before different conversations broke out across the room. Ignatz looked around the room at the people who started out as classmates, who were now his second family. He would do his best to be there for everyone. They went through hell and back together, changed in ways they never imagined, and saved each other more ways than he could count. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for them. Ignatz sat back as he talked with Raphael, Hilda, and Lorenz. It was nice to hear about the little things everybody rediscovered about themselves since they didn’t have to focus on war anymore. 

After awhile Ignatz felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to Raphael who took a seat next to him. “Hey are you alright? You’re pretty quiet.”

Ignatz nodded. “Oh, I’m fine, just thinking about what to draw since I have time now.”

“When you’re finished I hope you’ll let me see it.”

“Don’t worry I will. When you go back home are you going to look for knight work again?”

“Yeah I have more experience now that it should be easier to get some work. Claude told me if I have any trouble I should let him know. I’m sure everything will work out. How about you? Are you still going to try to be a knight?”

“No, I’m going to let my family know that I want to be an artist. I know that they want me to be a knight, but I’m hoping that showing people who like and paid my art will let them know that I can be successful at it.”

“I’m happy that you’re going to pursue it. I’m sure your family will see that you’re an amazing artist.”

“Thanks I hope they will.”

“Did you want to get something to eat? I’m getting hungry.”

“Yeah let’s go.”

Ignatz and Raphael got up and walked out of the classroom. A couple of their friends followed them to the dining hall while they talked about anything that came to mind. Well, there was something Ignatz wanted to bring up, something that’s been on his mind since he was reunited with Raphael. 

During the war Ignatz finally gathered the courage to confess to Raphael. He was happily surprised when Raphael revealed that he loved him too. They wanted to explore their relationship, they agreed that they would take it slow since they were in the middle of a war. However, now that the war is over they haven’t touched the subject. Ignatz knew Raphael loved him, it didn’t stop his mind from racing some nights when he laid next to him. 

Did Raphael still want to be with him? Would they go home together? Did he want to go home together? If they went home together would they live together? Would Raphael want to live with him? Ignatz did his best to ignore the questions during the day. The last thing Ignatz wanted to do was push him, but the thought wouldn’t leave his mind. 

Getting ready to go back home helped Ignatz push the thought to the back of his mind. He was set to leave the monastery in a few days. After getting a letter from his parents then one from his brother he knew it would be time for him to go back home. He spent the rest of his time visiting his new friends on his daily walk around the monastery. Ashe would be returning home to tend to the lands Lonato left behind. Bernadetta talked about staying at the school with Linhardt, Annette, and Felix. Ignatz never imagined Felix would be a teacher, though he figured it wasn’t too strange. Caspar mentioned traveling around to see the sights of Fodlan. He extended an invitation to anyone who wanted to join him. Ingrid and Sylvain were going back home to check on their lands while Mercedes was going to stay behind at the church for a bit before she decided what she would do next. Cyril didn’t know what he was going to do since Rhea wasn’t going to return to the church. He would stay at the church, until he figured out what to do. 

Everyone was doing better, though they were in the same weird limbo over what they were going to do next, something that Ignatz knew all too well. They could agree that they were happy about peace coming back even if it was hard to think about some of their classmates that wasn’t able to join them. There was a small memorial for their fallen classmates in the graveyard. Ignatz didn’t know Dimitri, Dedue, Edelgard, or Hubert very well it didn’t stop him from paying his respects. 

*~*~*

Ignatz fell into a new routine where he would hang out with his friends when he wasn’t walking around, painting, or feeding the cats. His friends slowly returned home with Claude being the first one to return to Almyra. Ignatz gave everyone in the Golden Deer a sketch as something to remember him by. Lorenz insisted on paying for it even though Ignatz reassured him he didn’t have to pay so much he knew he wouldn’t be able to change Lorenz’s mind. One by one everyone left, until only him and Raphael remained.

On his last day at the monastery, Ignatz packed up and spent the day saying goodbye to everyone. That night after dinner he spent time with Raphael in his room since they would be going home together. Ignatz continued a sketch he started the other night while Raphael was out training. He didn’t realize how hard he focused on his work until he felt Rapahael’s arms around his waist. He snapped out of his daze and leaned back against Raphael’s strong chest. “Welcome back. Are you finished with your training for the night?”

“Yeah I didn’t train too hard since we would be leaving tomorrow. I managed to get some good reps in before I called it a night.”

“That’s good. I’m almost finished with this picture. Just a little bit more and I can put everything up.”

“It looks good.”

“Thank you.” Ignatz returned to his picture. Raphael watched him for a little while before he nuzzled his hair. “Hey, are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet lately.”

“Hmm? Yeah I’m fine.” Ignatz moved to start drawing again when Raphael placed his hand over Ignatz’s hand. He stopped and turned to him. The concern in his eyes made him place his pencil down and link their fingers together. 

“Sorry, I’ve been thinking about a lot of things lately. Everyone has left and we’re going back home tomorrow. I can’t stop thinking about what’s going to happen to us. When you start working as a knight again and I start working as a painter are we going to be able to see each other? What if you get sent to a place far away from home? What if some noble hires me for a long job? Will we still be together? Did you still want to be together?” Ignatz said softly. He looked down at their fingers, it would be easier to listen to his answer when he wasn’t looking into his eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes that always saw right through him no matter how many times he tried to hide. Ignatz swallowed when Raphael squeezed his hand.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen. I might have to go somewhere far or you might be gone for awhile anything could happen, but I know that I want to make it work.” Raphael gently placed his finger under Ignatz’s chin and tipped his head up to look in his eyes. “I want to stay with you. So, um, do you still want to be together?”

Ignatz felt a weight off his shoulders from Raphael’s words. He still wanted to be together! He didn’t know how long he didn’t answer Raphael’s question, until he heard his name spoken in the softest voice he’s ever heard from Raphael. 

Ignatz turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I want to stay together too! I’ll tell you about my paintings and you can tell me about being a knight. I want to hear all about it. We’ll make it work, I know we will!” 

Raphael couldn’t hold back his cheer as he picked Ignatz up. “Definitely!” He grinned as he held him close. “I love you Ignatz! I’m glad we can go home together!”

Ignatz couldn’t help laughing as he placed his hands on Raphael’s shoulders. “Me too! I love you too Raphael!”

Rapahel gave him another bright smile before he settled down on the bed and placed Ignatz in his lap. Ignatz leaned against his chest with a smile on his face. Raphael wanted to stay with him, he still loved him, and that eased the worries in his heart. They talked on and off about different things for the rest of the night while they got ready for bed. A few days ago their conversation would have included battle plans, training schedules, and weapon maintenance. Now they talked about places they could go that would be great for Ignatz’s paintings. Or places where Raphael could train or where they would go on their first lunch date when they returned home. 

There were many ways the day could go that the possibilities felt a bit overwhelming, but with Raphael by his side it would be easier to navigate the peaceful days that would follow.


End file.
